1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a lamp shield having a flammable component for an air handling luminaire. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat distortable (without melting) support, which extends away from a lamp shield and removes support, during high temperature conditions so that a lamp shield or louver having a flammable component does not burn in an air handling plenum allowing the fire to spread, in compliance with Standard for Safety UL1598, Paragraphs 9.2.3.2, and 9.2.3.3.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat transfer luminaires, also known as air handling luminaires, add or remove heat from an area by moving air therethrough. Metal louvers or lamp shields are currently used because they are durable and generally do not catch fire. It is preferable to have a plastic inlay or film within the lamp shields to more accurately direct light and provide desired lighting characteristics. However, since the plastic inlay is flammable it may catch fire and, due to the metal lamp shield beneath, the inlay cannot fall. If the plastic inlay or film catches fire, its close proximity to the air handling system makes likely the spread of fire or fumes through the air handling system which does not does not comply with commercial fire codes.
In view of the deficiencies of known air handling luminaires it is apparent that an air handling luminaire is needed having a metal lamp shield and a plastic inlay which may be released from the air handling luminaire during fire conditions, thus inhibiting the spread of fire through air handling systems.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a laminated support clip for use with a luminaire.
It is yet an even further objective of the present invention to provide a laminated support clip for a flammable portion of a lamp shield on a luminaire wherein the support clip distorts at a predefined temperature and removes support from the flammable portion of the lamp shield.
It is still an even further objective of the present invention to provide a laminated support clip for a flammable portion of a lamp shield on a luminaire wherein the support clip distorts at a predefined temperature and thus removes support from the flammable portion of the lamp shield and wherein the luminaire may be connected to an air handling plenum for removing air from an area, room, or the like.
An air handling luminaire, comprising a luminaire housing having a top wall and four sidewalls depending therefrom, a light diffuser or lamp shield operably mounted adjacent to the luminaire housing, at least one support clip having a first leg connected to the luminaire body and a second leg supporting the lamp shield. The air handling luminaire support clip is comprised of laminated dissimilar metals and is substantially L-shaped. The support clip has a first long leg and a second short leg. The second leg of the at least one support clip is positioned through the luminaire housing to support the lamp shield. The at least one support clip is connected to the luminaire housing through a hole in the first leg of the at least one support clip.
The lamp shield is preferably formed of both flammable and non-flammable materials. More specifically the lamp shield is metallic having a plastic film on an inner side thereof. Additionally, the lamp shield is preferably concave shaped and flexible.
The luminaire housing is comprised of a top wall and at least one sidewall. At least one reflector is connected between a ballast channel and the luminaire housing. The ballast channel and the top wall preferably have vents for fluid communication with an air handling plenum. The vents are preferably in fluid communication with an air gap. The air gap is formed by the luminaire housing, the at least one reflector, and a ballast channel.
All of the above outlined objectives are to be understood as exemplary only and many more objectives of the invention may be gleaned from the disclosure herein. Therefore, no limiting interpretation of the objectives noted are to be understood without further reading of the entire specification, claims, and drawings included herewith.